h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Merpeople Powers
Water-based powers 'Hydrokinesis' Hydrokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate the water at will. Hydrokinesis has been used to float water in the air or spray it in a form of a jet blast. It's also used to mold water into multitude of shapes, ranging from simple water orbs to a miniature mermaid figurine and complex three headed snakes. Hydrokinesis powers also allows to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in sizes, despite the small amount in a glass to begin with. File:Cleo orange juice.png When a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during a special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Aerokinesis, the power to control the air currents and the wind. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Cleo Sertori *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Rita Santos - Possible *Gracie Watsford - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily 'Hydro-Cryokinesis' Hydro-Cryokinesis is the ability to freeze water. this ability can cause things to become brittle enough to break, such as an electronic lock. Hydro-Cryokinesis can be used to freeze an entire person, since large portion of human body is made out of water. It can also be used to render people immobile by freezing only their wet clothing. Mixed with Hydrokinesis, this power can create ice sculptures or ice-orbs, but it would eventually melt or shatter. At first, it implies that Hydro-Cryokinesis could only freeze things with water over it. But several times in season one, Emma was able to freeze, cool, and lock objects with her powers without the aids of water. This could imply that she can freeze the small water molecules around those dry objects. File:Freezing.png If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Cryokinesis, in which ice can be created without much water and blizzards can be created. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Lyla *Nixie - Possible *Sirena - Possible *Rita Santos - Possible *Zac Blakely - Possible *Louise Chatham - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily 'Hydro-Thermokinesis' Hydro-Thermokinesis is the ability to heat the water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human skin and body temperature to even the water molecules in the air. It means that Hydro-Thermokinesis is the most volatile and dangerous of all three. Throughout the series, we discover that this power can easily get out of control. Hydro-Thermokinesis is most useful when the merpeople need to dry their tails and de-transform quickly as it would take at least about several minutes for them to dry completely. File:Rikki Boiling Water.jpg If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis: the power to create and control fire, and controlling and summoning lightning at will. In the episode "A Magnetic Attraction" Rikki is shown manipulating the powerful moon energy trapped with in the walls of the cavern. She is said to have accessed a special connection with moon pool in the episode as well. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Rita Santos - Possible *Zac Blakely *Julia Dove - Temporarily *Charlotte Watsford - Temporarily 'Gelidkinesis' Gelidkinesis is the power to turn water (and possibly any liquid substance or moisture of any kind) into a jelly-like compound. Person using it also shows the ability to change its viscosity (making jelly to catch Cleo's fish, and making a rigid substance for a stepping stone). And on the episode "Queen for a Day" Bella's allergic reaction affected her mermaid powers and so when she sneezed it caused every liquid in the room to become jelly. File:002.jpg List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Isabella Hartley *Maybe Eva had this ability. 'Substanciakinesis' Substanciakinesis is the ability to harden water into a substance similar to glass or crystal. It was used to solidify a mermaid sculpture made out of water by Hydrokinesis, as shown in "Crime & Punishment". File:Water Mermaid 2.jpg List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Isabella Hartley *Maybe Eva had this ability. 'Mecokinesis' Mecokinesis is the ability of combined Substanciakinesis and Gelidkinesis which equals the ability to make water or jelly explode, and also be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to poor bucket loads of goose or sticky slime. File:Mecokinesis.png List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Isabella Hartley *Maybe Eva had this ability. Other merpeople powers 'Invisibility' Invisibility is a power that all merpeople have. It allows them to become invisible, with legs and tails, in or out of water. It is also shown that they can not stay invisible forever. The user puts their hand in a fist motion and turns invisible. It almost looks like they encase themselves in a bubble. Rita is the only mermaid that seems to be able to use her powers to see invisible merpeople, as shown when she sees Zac in her office after he stole the test. File:Invisibility.png List of Merpeople to have This Power: *All Merpeople 'Telekinesis' Telekinesis is the ability to move objects and people with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. With this power, the user can levitate objects, hold an object in place, pull objects towards the user, push objects away from the user, and alter an object's directional course. File:Telekinesis.png List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Rita Santos - Possible *Zac Blakely 'Volume Reduction' Volume Reduction is the ability to shrink objects. The hand motion for this power is to use the thumb and index finger and move up and down with the fingers. The first time we see the Merpeople using this power is in "Sirena's Secret". Zac uses this power to improve Carly and Cam's vocal chords, while the mermaids used it to shrink lemons and Sirena's vocal chords. This power is not seen being used after "Sirena's Secret." File:Volume Reduction.png List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena - Possible *Rita Santos *Zac Blakely 'Speed-Swimming' Speed-Swimming is one of the most used merperson abilities in H2O: Just Add Water and Mako: Island of Secrets. It allows merpeople to swim at the speed of 600 km/h. Their body is encased in bubbles and use it as a jet stream to swim faster. This power is mostly used for racing other merpeople or escaping from boats and other merpeople, or just to get somewhere faster. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *All merpeople Weather Powers 'Aerokinesis' The power to create and control wind and air currents. This is an upgraded version of Hydrokinesis, and is currently owned by Cleo Sertori. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Gracie Watsford. File:Girls Using Atmokinesis.jpg 'Cryokinesis' The power to create ice as well as creating and controlling blizzards and snowfalls. This is an upgraded version of Hydro-Cryokinesis and is currently owned by Emma Gilbert. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Louise Chatham. File:Emma Making Snow.jpg 'Pyrokinesis' The power to control fire. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford and probably also by Julia Dove. File:Pants on Fire.jpg 'Electrokinesis' The power to generate and control electricity/lightning. This power could be the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick. Another users of this power were Nixie and Rita Santos. File:Electrokinesis.jpg 'Combined Atmokinesis' This is a combined power that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to possess. When three mermaids (one with each power) combine their powers of wind, snow and lighting they have complete control of the weather. This is first seen in "Control". They have shown the capability to create and master large electrical storms. File:Storm.png List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Cleo Sertori *Rikki Chadwick *Charlotte Watsford *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Rita Santos The Tower of Light The Tower of Light is both seen and mentioned in the season three finale "Graduation." It is actually made of the Moon Pool's sea water and was originally made by the Irish mermaid Eva (whom the comet was named after) in 1740; and is again made by Bella (who had replaced Emma), Cleo, and Rikki in the show. The tower was used to stop a comet from hitting the earth in both situations. It is also possible that this is a power and an ability, even though it has been created in two totally separate locations: Mako Island and the Sea Caves of Ireland, which is the very same sea cave where Bella became a mermaid at the age of nine. List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *All Merpeople File:The Tower of Light.jpg Speculations All water-based powers are a "marine" version of the 4 elements of nature. Example, the element air water-based power is Hydrokinesis, the water control power. When the water powers are updated, they assume the source elements, getting stronger. *Element: Air - Water-based power: Hydrokinesis *Element: Water - Water-based power: Hydro-Cryokinesis *Element: Fire - Water-based power: Hydro-Thermokinesis *Element: Earth - Water-based power: Gelidkinesis, Substanciakinesis and Mecokinesis Category:Known things Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Merpeople Powers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets